White Snow
by Misunderstood Masochist
Summary: Takeshi Chiyeko was a normal human girl...that was until she met Kiryuu Zero. Whether her life changes for better, or for worse is something you'll have to read and find out. Will have violence throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

Zero stared at me, bloody rose pointed out towards me. I knew this day would come, and I was going to accept it. I stood there, staring into his eyes.  
He looked away, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. "Why…why are you not moving!?" he screamed. I looked down at the snow, and then back at him. "I've accepted my fate." I said appeared in front of him, pressing the gun to my heart. "Zero, do it." I whispered.  
He kept his eyes closed, his face turned away. "I…can't." he whispered back, his fingers trembling on the trigger.

I sighed and then appeared behind Zero, hugging him. "How did it get to this…" he said dropped his arm, so that the gun was pointed down at the snowy ground.  
I knew exactly how it got to this. It all started that one night…I was walking through the snow, just like today.

**A few months earlier…**

The snow was so cold; I really should have brought my jacket, instead of relying on my jumper. I breathed out, my breath turning into some kind of steam or whatever it was called.  
I glanced up and looked around. I hadn't been in this part of the Academy before.

I continued forward getting further and further away from anything familiar. As I did, I noticed that there were more trees, and even more snow. "It's awfully…pretty." I whispered touching one of the trees. They were all darkly coloured, almost like out of a fairy-tale.  
"What are you doing here?"  
I turned and immediately looked down as the beautiful boy in front of me kept his eyes on me. Zero Kiryuu was one of the guardians, which meant I was in trouble.  
"I…I'm sorry…I didn't know it was off limits." I said and sighed brushing my hair away from my face. "I always make mistakes like this at places I'm fairly new at."  
He walked over to me and rubbed his neck. "It's not off limits…"  
"Then why would you care if I'm here or not?" I asked looking up at him. Zero walked closer and looked down. "No one comes here, it's my spot." He said looking back up. I folded my arms and then shook my head as a grin washed over my lips. "I cannot believe how childish you are… you can't own a place." I said this time meeting his beautiful purple eyes.  
"I cannot believe how much of a spine you have." He said folding his arms now.  
I sat down and then lay back on the snow. "I'm staying here whether you like it or not." I said and took in a deep breath. It was even colder lying down in the snow. I wasn't going to last long.

Zero rolled his eyes and bent down towards me. "You'll get sick." He said looking down at me.  
I looked up keeping my eyes as serious as possible and spoke, "No, I won't. I will be fine."  
Zero folded his arms and tugged at my skirt, making me flush. "You're wearing a skirt, a shirt and a jumper. Are you sure you aren't going to get sick." He asked me.  
I hit his hand that was tugging my skirt and folded my arms. "Just shut up!" I said and looked up at the sky.

After a few seconds Zero threw his jacket at me. "Just get it on before you get sick." He said sitting down properly, and leaning against a tree.  
"Zero, you stupid, arrogant…" I sat up and looked at him. He was now just in his white cotton button up sleeve shirt. "Zero…_you'll _get sick now." I said handing it back to him.  
He put it on and then took my wrist. "Come closer." He said then against my will he pulled me to himself wrapping his arms around me.  
_Definitely warmer_. I thought to myself.  
"Warmer yet?" he asked.  
I bit my lip wishing that my voice didn't crack as I spoke. It was a very awkward position. "Yes." I replied. Zero tightened his grip and steadied his breathing. "Good." He said and then relaxed.  
I leaned against him and yawned. The day was coming to an end. I would've gone by now, but it would be very awkward to get up.  
"Are you tired?" he asked.  
I nodded and closed my eyes. "Just a bit…" I whispered. I yawned again and cuddled up to him. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I didn't care. I was so comfortable, and I was too tired to do anything else.

**Zero's P.O.V **

I think she was asleep.  
I looked down at her and tried to fight the smile tugging at my lips. The first few months or her arrival, I watched over her, making sure she was out of harm's way.  
She twitched and clutched my shirt. "Don't…don't hurt me." She whispered.  
My urge to smile stopped. I wanted to stay with her a bit longer, but she really was getting cold.

I moved from her, so I could pick her up, but her grasp got tighter on my shirt. "Please…" she whispered. She was still asleep, I was sure of it.  
"I won't…I promise." I whispered and tried to pick her up. I stood up, with her in my arms and held her tight to myself. "You have my word." I replied and began walking. She didn't speak after that.

As I walked through the girls sun dorms with her in my arms, I felt odd. I would never do this, and I knew that, yet I was doing it for her. The funny thing was I didn't even know her name.  
"Zero!"  
Yuki wasn't far behind me. I didn't have patience for her anymore. After this girl got to the school, I no longer cared for Yuki the way I did before.  
"Yuki, leave me alone." I said and made my way into the girl's dorm. It was tidy, and everything seemed perfectly in place.  
"Zero, you aren't allowed in here!" she said, stopping when she saw her in my arms. "Zero…you didn't…" I cut her sentence off and glared at her. "I would never ever do that to her Yuki."  
Yuki watched me put her onto her bed and then pulled away. "Zero, do you need blood? You haven't been taking any of mine…" she said taking a step closer.  
I held up a hand and looked at her. "No," I said and walked past her. She sighed and followed me closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys sorry it sort of sucks...I'm just bored and not really into it. I don't think I've gotten a review yet, so please! Criticism and stuff accepted. :P Anyways, this one was longer, about 2000 words or more. I forget. anyways, here it is.  
REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Chiyeko's P.O.V **

When I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed.  
"How'd…I get here?" I whispered looking around. I then looked down at myself, noticing I was still in uniform. I would never sleep in my uniform, in my bed. Zero must have brought me back.  
_Zero_… I thought to myself. He was so strange yesterday. The cuddling, the giving me his jacket, and the fact he took me back to my dorm was even more surprising.

My alarm went off suddenly, making me shudder for a second. I sighed and then tapped the button. I had woken up just on time. "It's time to get ready for school." I whispered and went into my bathroom. As expected, my uniform for today was set out ready for me. I took my shower and then dried myself off. Changing however took a while. I had trouble getting the tie done. Eventually I gave up and threw it onto the floor. You'd think after a few months of being here I'd have been used to it.

I checked my watch. I was running late now thanks to the tie. I forced the brush through my hair, and brushed my teeth extremely hastily.

Another alarm from my watch now reminded me I'd have to get out and start heading to class right now, or I'd be late. I grabbed my bag and rushed out, racing throughout the hallways and up the stairs to get to my classes. I had never been late to a class, and I didn't want to start today.

I ran into class, making it a couple minutes before the bell. A couple of the students glanced at me, but turned their heads eventually. As for me, I was looking around for a seat. Most of them were taken, leaving only two behind; one next to our class representative, and the other next to Zero. I think my choice was obvious, I sat next to Zero.

Zero was half asleep when I sat down, but he woke up as soon as I slammed my books onto the desk. He turned to me, with an agitated look, which completely vanished when he saw me.  
"Hey," I said smiling. He leaned back in his chair and looked at me, as if scanning my entire body.  
"Looking for something?" I asked teasingly.  
His lower lip twitched, yearning to smile. I wonder why he didn't.  
"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I'm sure I would have frozen to death outside." I said expecting an answer. He just kept his face the way it was, staring at me.  
My left brow twitched.  
"Say something!" I said hitting my hands onto my thighs.  
A couple of the students looked back at us, which didn't seem to bother either of us.  
"Why are you sitting next to me?" he asked.  
I grinned. "Why shouldn't I?" I asked folding my arms.  
"You never acknowledged my existence before last night. Why now?" he asked.  
I leant in a bit, making him hesitate until I went further towards his ear. "Because I'd much rather sit next to you, than the class representative…" I said in a whisper with a rather serious tone. I pulled away smiling. "Anyways, no one ever sits next to you for some reason…so I thought it'd be a nice change!"  
Zero nodded and placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his palm. He wasn't very talkative.  
"Zero, so…I hope I wasn't too heavy yesterday." _Please, please say something_… I thought to myself.  
"You are heavier than you look…" he said quietly.  
Normally I would have hit him, but I was just happy he was talking. "Oh dear, I hope you didn't pull a muscle carrying me… you wouldn't be able to do your duty as a prefect."  
"It is fine; Yuki will just have to adapt." He said looking at me.  
I glanced at Yuki, only then realizing she was listening in on our conversation. "Hey, Yuki how are you?" I asked waving. She stuffed her face in a book and kept her head down.  
Zero just sighed and rested his head onto the table face flat.  
"You really are tired… is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. He turned his head to face me and shook his head. "It's fine. The ball will give me time to have a rest while everyone is dancing around." He said and closed his eyes.  
"You don't want to dance? I'd have imagined you would have a date already." I said, changing my voice to a whisper as I spoke, "Aren't you going out with Yuki?" I asked.  
Zero sat up immediately, losing all traces of a smile on his lips. "No, I'm not." he said, and then quickly adding, "How about you, have you got a date?" he asked. He was steering the conversation towards me. "No, as it happens, everyone had been planning for the ball since last year and already got their dates. I'm going alone." I replied.  
As soon as I said that, his face sort of lifted, but he tried to mask it. "Well, you can just come along with me if you want, a girl shouldn't go alone to a ball. That's just pathetic."  
I laughed, "What a great choice in words, and thanks. I guess we'll see each other tonight." I said then turning towards the class. The teacher had just walked in.  
"Okay." He confirmed.

When the bell went, everyone ran towards their dorms, looking for something to wear. I already knew what I was going to wear, I had had it custom made just for me. It was a strapless red dress that was short in the front, but extremely long in the back. It had beautiful beading, and the material was so comfortable. I had red stilettos to match, and even some beautiful gold jewellery. As for my hair, I had decided to curl it a bit, but not excessively.  
All in all, I was ready at about 7:30pm. Everyone was probably there, and Zero would have been waiting. I took in a deep breath and headed to the main hall, where it was going to be held.

When I got there, I noticed Zero out in front leaning against the pillar. He was wearing his uniform, but had his tie on properly, and a single red rose in his breast pocket.  
I waved and walked over to him. He slowly walked down the steps with bit of a smile. "What took so long?" he asked.  
I shrugged and pulled him inside. "I actually have no idea." I replied and looked around. Everything looked beautiful. I wasn't able to help with the setting up, but those in my class that did actually do it, did an amazing job. I'd have to thank the Class Representative later.  
"Zero, do you want to dance?" I asked.  
He looked at the dance floor and then at me. "Okay." He said taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. Before we even got there, Hanabusa stepped in front of us.  
"You're so cute! Do you want to dance?" he asked bowing and holding out a hand.  
I looked at Zero who seemed a bit annoyed and then back at Hanabusa. "I…I was just about to dance with Zero…" I said clinging to Zero's side.  
Hanabusa stood up straight, his face completely surprised. "What? You want to dance with Zero, the prefect? Why?" he asked shocked.  
"Because I asked him, and he said yes." I replied pushing past him and pulling Zero along.

"Why didn't you dance with him? He's from the Night Class." Zero said. I rolled my eyes and got into position, placing his hand onto my waist and then taking his other hand as I rested my free hand onto his shoulder. "I refused because I want to dance with you." I replied.  
We slowly began moving in tune being careful to not mess up the beat. I leant in a bit and rested my head onto his chest relaxing. Zero played along and put his arms around me, like they do in the movies. "Okay then." He replied quietly.

Just before the song ended Zero pulled away, looking around with a weird look on his face. I didn't understand what was happening. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
He turned towards the exit and began running. As he got further, Hanabusa appeared in front of me. "Care to dance now?" he asked.  
I pushed him away and ran after Zero, kicking off my stilettos.

I chased after Zero through the Moon Dorms. He stopped at a door and slammed it open. Immediately I ran there too, to see a woman with long white hair in a kimono touching Yuki's neck like a predator.  
"Yuki move!" He had a gun pointed out, towards Yuki, who now stood in front of him, with a long metal rod in her hands. I didn't even see her move.

"Zero stop!" I shouted and took his wrist. As soon as he saw me, a look of sheer horror crossed his face. "Get out of here! Now!" he screamed.  
It was too late. The woman who was with Yuki had disappeared. I turned and saw her right in front of me. I let out a scream as Zero tried to pull me away, but she had gotten me first.  
"No!" he screamed shooting the gun. I closed my eyes, feeling blood soak my clothes, but it was her blood.  
"Zero, you're so cruel." She whispered, letting go of me.

I fell forward, feeling completely paralysed. The woman was so fast, not only that, why did Zero have a gun? Zero caught me just in time and turned to Yuki who stood there slightly shaking.  
"Zero…I…I…" her words collapsed. She walked over to us and looked at me. "Chiyeko…are you okay?" she asked trying to keep herself together. I pulled away from Zero and tried to keep my stance. "I…I think so…" I whispered.  
"Zero, she got away."  
I turned around to see Kaname. Why was he here? Was he involved?  
"I know that." He replied and took my wrist. "You need to get some sleep Chiyeko." He said and pulled me along. I looked back and watched as Kaname embraced Yuki. I was pretty sure he had feelings for her. How did Zero feel about that?

"Why did you follow me, you should have stayed with Hanabusa." Zero was becoming angry.  
"I…was worried." I replied quietly. I didn't want to be scolded, certainly not by him.  
"I don't care! It was reckless and dangerous!" he yelled.  
I stopped and collapsed. "I'm sorry." I said and looked down. It was a lot to process. Who was the woman? Why did she want Yuki, how did Zero know, and what was Kaname's part in this?  
Zero stopped as well and turned to see me. "Next time, stay out of it." He said and pulled me up.  
I nodded and began walking again keeping my head down.

Zero took me back to my room. He watched me sit down on my bed and then walked in stopping a few steps away from me. "What happened to your shoes?" he asked.  
I looked up at him my lips quivering. I was a little scared of him now. "I…kicked them off to chase after you." I said and then stood up to get my night gown.  
"It'll be on your bedside table tomorrow morning." He said letting his eyes follow me.  
I took out my silk night gown and looked back at him, moving slowly. "Zero, can you get out? I need to change out of this." I called.  
Zero turned a slight shade of pink and then did a complete 180◦ turn. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left closing the door. I changed quickly and made a run up to my bed before I jumped onto it. As soon as I hit the bed there was a thump and stretched.

Immediately Zero pushed through, his gun pointed out. I lifted my arms and stiffened. "Don't…don't shoot me okay?" I asked.  
He sighed and put his gun away. "Sorry, I heard a thud." He said. I rolled my eyes and relaxed in my bed. "I jumped onto my bed." I said and stretched yawning. "Anyways, shouldn't you get to sleep?" I asked rolling over to my side.  
"I'd rather just wait outside to make sure no one tries to get in and hurt you." He said beginning to walk towards the door.  
"Wait, Zero…" I said sitting back up.  
He turned around again and scratched his neck again. "What?" he asked looking down at me.  
"There is another bed here. If you're so intent on protecting me, at least get some rest." I said clutching the bottom of my night gown. "Please." I said looking at him.  
He took out his gun and put it onto the bedside table and lay back onto the bed. "Okay, just don't cry." He said and put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.  
I leant back resting onto the pillow and turned onto my side to face him. "Goodnight Zero." I said with a smile. That momentary fear disappeared and all that was left was this fuzzy feeling.  
"Goodnight Chiyeko." He said with bit of a laugh.  
"What's so funny?" I asked yawning again.  
"I didn't know your name til tonight." He said and rolled to face me as well. "Sleep well." He said and went to sleep. I nodded and drifted off to sleep as well, eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero's P.O.V **

I opened my eyes. I was still in Chiyeko's room. "Chiyeko," I called out.  
I stood up and stretched, noticing a slight humming. I looked towards the bathroom, seeing the door half open. I walked closer, feeling my cheeks burn red as soon as I saw Chiyeko. She was in her underwear humming to herself. It sounded like the tune from Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, except she was humming it in a slower way, making it almost melancholic.  
I stepped closer, suddenly feeling perverted. It was wrong to spy on her while she was half naked.  
As I stepped back, the door creaked making her turn. Her eyes widened, her cheeks burning red as she ran towards me. "You pervert!" she screamed hitting me in the chest.  
"I'm…I'm sorry!" I said falling back.  
She jumped onto me whacking at my face. I pulled up my arms shielding myself until she calmed down a bit. "Why would you spy on me, if you had asked me on a date and it had gone well maybe then but now, this is just disgusting!?" she screamed.  
"What?" I asked.  
She stopped and looked down at me. "N-Nothing…" she said pulling back a bit.  
I looked at her, my eyes going down towards her neck. It was pulsing, every vein screaming out for me to drink from her. She turned an even brighter red and covered her chest. It seemed to only just occur to her that she was in her underwear. She stood up and headed back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. "Don't come in." she shouted this time.  
I sighed and relaxed. She wasn't going to kill me.

When she got out she was dressed in her uniform. She was so beautiful, as always.  
"I'm sorry Chiyeko." I said and sat up. She offered a helping hand, which I took and let her try to pull me up. Her hand was so warm, it was also soft, which made it that much more amazing.  
"It's okay; I shouldn't have gotten so…violent." She said putting on a sheepish smile. I smiled back and let go of her hand. She walked past me, turning around as she walked backwards.  
"Anyways, let's get going or we'll be late for class." she said and grinned.  
I put my hand in my pocket. "I only just realized you never go to breakfast." I said as she stopped grinning and folded her arms. "I…don't like eating…I'm getting fat." She said scratching her neck.  
I sighed and took her hand. "Come on, you aren't fat at all. Besides, I'm going now, so come with me." I said and pulled her towards the dining hall.

**Chiyeko's P.O.V **

Zero was going to take me to eat. I didn't want to eat. "Zero, let me go to class, I don't want to eat anything right now." I said and pulled my hand away. Zero sighed and crossed his arms. "Don't be so stupid. You aren't fat; in fact you're getting a bit too skinny. It isn't attractive." He said.  
I nodded and followed him.

At the dining hall everyone was eating, obviously. Zero pulled me to a deserted table and brought cake, muffins, cupcakes and buttered toast. He also had coffee in one hand, and tea in the other. He placed the tea in front of me and sat down.  
"How'd you guess I like tea?" I asked.  
"It was a lucky guess." He replied and took one of the cake pieces. I ate a cupcake and then took a sip of tea. That was all I was going to eat.  
"You finished?" he asked. I nodded and stood up.  
"Let's get going." I replied. He stood up too and walked with me to class. It was sort of nice hanging out with Zero.  
"Hey Zero, do you want to hang out afterschool? I could accompany you while you're on patrol."  
He looked at me, struggling to decide. "I'm not sure…" he said.  
"I promise to wear something warm, and I'll not bother you, or interfere." I said tugging at his sleeve. He let a smile slip and sighed. "Okay." He said.  
I smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Yay!" I said and literally ran to class, dragging him along.

After classes, Zero had let me come along to the Moon Dorms, just as long as I stayed close to him.  
He and Yuki had been holding back the girls, sighing as the Night Class Student's came out. As I looked at all of them, I realized that Hanabusa was somewhere in the back today. He was usually in the front leading so it was confusing.  
"Hanabusa!" the girls screamed, shrieking as they say him.  
He watched them, scanning the crowds for someone. His eyes stopped at me, and in the next second he was running towards me.

I stepped back clenching my fists, hoping he wouldn't try to talk to me. I was so rude to him yesterday.  
"Chiyeko!" he shouted hugging me.  
"Let me go Hanabusa." I said struggling.  
He loosened his grip keeping his arms around me. "How come you didn't dance with me last night?" he asked leaning closer. The smell of lavender on him was overpowering.  
"I didn't want to." I replied.  
He grinned and got closer, making me lean back. "Do you want a good old chase? Be warned, because I run pretty fast." He said.  
"Hanabusa go away!" I shouted.  
"Hanabusa, step away from her." Zero said glaring at him. Hanabusa rolled his eyes and let go.  
"Oh right…you're dating the prefect." He said and pretended to hold a gun towards me. "Don't worry, I'll get you. Bang!" he said, pretending to shoot me.  
"We aren't dating, we're just friends." I said and watched as he walked off.  
Zero took my arm and pulled me along. "Come on now." He said. I let him drag me off to wherever, happy that we weren't going to be bothered.  
"Thanks Zero." I said and pulled away from his grasp, walking alongside him. I wanted to ask about last night, who the woman was…and what she was doing.  
"Don't mention it. If he ever bothers you again, I'll put a bullet through his brain."  
I stopped and took Zero's hand so he'd stop too. "Zero, why are you being so casual about shooting him?" I asked.  
Zero hesitated and then turned to me. "Because I'm just like that, I'm a violent person." He replied.  
"And yesterday night, what happened there?" I asked.  
He sighed this time and pulled his hand away. "Don't ask." He replied twitching.  
"Zero I saw you shoot a woman, who seemed to move like lightning. I ought to know."  
He put his hands to his head and turned as if in pain or frustration.  
"Tell me Zero, please. I won't tell anyone." I said touching his shoulder.  
He clenched his fists, biting his lip. "I think it's time you go back to your dorm." He said his voice starting to strain. I really didn't get it. He just suddenly started acting weird.

"Zero, are you okay?" I asked stepping in front of him. I lifted his face, but stepped back gasping when I saw his eyes. Before I could take another breath I was pinned against a snowy tree, both my hands pinned on each side of my head by Zero's hands.  
"Zero…what are you doing?"  
He leaned in, his lips nearing my neck. He couldn't have been serious.  
"What the hell Zero!" I shouted trying to kick him away. He licked my neck, making me scream. He was going to bite me. Dear god, I was going to get feasted on by the guy I had a crush on…  
Zero's teeth sank into my skin right before I screamed, "Zero, stop!"


End file.
